


Bonne année

by Alex_Frost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: I know this is a little early, but I've actually been working on this for over a year and finally finished it, I hope you all like it. It's a little different than what I'm used to, and by that I mean more smutty lol. Enjoy and Happy New Year
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Bonne année

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little early, but I've actually been working on this for over a year and finally finished it, I hope you all like it. It's a little different than what I'm used to, and by that I mean more smutty lol. Enjoy and Happy New Year

“Bonne année,” Adrien said warmly as he walked into the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The heavenly scent of cinnamon filled his nose causing him to drool. Quickly catching himself he gives the small family a warm smile.

“Good morning Adrien, Bonne année,” Sabine said as she pulled the young man down into her arms. Sabine Cheng was well known among their group of friends for adopting everyone, and the model was no exception.

“Good morning maman,” Adrien whispered softly as he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

“Good morning sweetie, Marinette should be awake by now if you want to go check on her,” Chuckling softly Adrien shook his head as he made his way upstairs to the apartment that Marinette had moved into about three months ago. Leave it too Marinette to still be asleep during the holidays. Though if she was up doing what he thought she was doing it wouldn’t surprise him. He paused at the base of her loft, a warm smile spread across his face as he silently walked up the steps, pushing open the door he smiled as he looked around her room.

With the grace of a cat he pulled himself fully into her room and quietly closed the door behind him. Looking up at her bed he climbed the ladder and looked at the form in front of him. Gently crawling onto the bed the model made himself comfortable as he began to nuzzle the pile.

“It’s time to get up,” he purred. Years of being Chat Noir had granted him more feline senses as the years went on. The bundle on the bed stirred as the model grinned as he dove under the bundle.

“It’s too early to get up Sssssunshine,”

“Maman sent me up, I think she’s making cinnamon rolls,”

“Mmm, cinnamon,” Smirking the model leaned over and licked the neck in front of him, his hands roaming up the body.

“Mmmm,” The body beneath him moaned as it slowly turned over. Aqua eyes met Emerald as the two men stared into each other’s eyes. “Mari’sss in the sssshower,” The guitarist said softly, his eyes roaming the face in front of him.

“All the more reason to get up, so we can keep the lovely lady company,” Adrien breathed as he cupped Luka’s face.

“Don’t I get a good morning kissss firssst?” Luka teased as he ran a hand through the perfect hair, gripping the long gold strands. Smiling fondly Adrien leaned down and pressed his lips to the man beneath him, moaning softly he gently licked at the lips before pulling back, his emerald eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness as he arched his back.

“Come on Blue, she’s waiting on us,” The model said as he slid out from under the covers, his body moving sinfully as he leapt lightly from the bed to the floor, glancing behind him, he grinned as Luka finally pulled himself up and looked down at him with hooded eyes. With a sly grin the model unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way towards the bathroom. Hearing a thump the model shed his pants as he reached the bathroom door, he could hear the water running, grinning softly he pulled the door open to reveal a steam filled bathroom.

He was just about to pull down his boxers when he felt a pair of very familiar hands grip his wrists, turning around the model grinned at Luka as he kept a firm grip on the other man’s wrists, leaning down the guitarist kissed the model hungrily, his other hand reaching down to grope and cup the firm ass of the man in front of him. Moaning softly into the kiss Adrien pulled the guitarist closer and tugged at the string keeping his sweatpants up, as he pulled the string the sweatpants dangle dangerously low on his hips. Pulling back Adrien pulled the guitarist towards the shower.

“You go firssst, I’ll be there sssoon,” Luka whispered as he kissed the model again.

Adrien nodded as he gave the guitarist a warm smile as he opened the door to the shower, he knew that Marinette knew he was there, but wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of turning around for him. That was fine, the model smiled softly as he walked up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around her waist he pressed kisses to her neck. Humming softly she reached a hand out and cupped his face.

“I thought I heard you come up,” Marinette said as she turned into the model’s embrace. Leaning down the model pressed his lips to hers, pulling her close as his hands surged into her hair. Moaning softly Marinette opened her mouth to let him in, her arms wrapping around his neck as he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Letting his hands wander he reaches down and cups her tight ass, pulling her closer he growled low as he pressed his aching cock against her.

“You’re so perfect,” The model groaned as he licked her neck. Gently nipping her neck he made his way down towards her chest. Sighing softly Adrien licked the swell of her breast, his other hand cupping her other breast. Marinette moaned softly as she ran a hand through her lover’s hair, arching her back, presenting her pert breasts for him. “Perfection,” He purred as he latched onto her nipple and started to suckle.

“Ohh… mon amour,” Marinette gasped softly as she ran her hand through his hair. Pulling back Adrien let her breast go with a pop, glancing up at her he smirks as he pulled her closer and latched onto her other breast, sucking harder causing her to cry out in pleasure as she pulled him even closer. The door to the shower opened and without looking around Adrien knew that Luka was watching them, his hand going down to his throbbing cock and stroking it as he watched.

“Come to me amour,” Marinette called as she held out a hand to him. Luka smiled softly as he walked up behind Adrien and pulled both of them into an embrace, his long arms easily wrapping around them. Adrien smiled as he let go of Mari’s breast, his lips finding hers as he kissed her deeply, feeling lips at his neck he smirks as he turns his head and captures Luka’s luscious lips, drawing a moan from all of them. Feeling Luka’s throbbing member grinding against his leg the model turns to fully face the guitarist and deepens the kiss as he runs his hands down the wet body of his lover, following his hands with his lips he soon finds himself staring at the throbbing member, slick with water and pulsing with lust.

Moaning softly Adrien starts licking the throbbing member lovingly, his tongue wrapping around the cock as he slowly drew it into his mouth. Calloused hands ran through the blonde hair as Adrien started to bob up and down the thick shaft, his eyes closed in bliss as he serviced his lover. “That’sss perfect kitty, just like that,” Luka praised his hands gripping the golden locks.

Moaning softly Adrien bobbed his face faster as he sucked on his lovers throbbing cock. Marinette smiled as she pressed herself against Luka as he pulled her closer and kissed her, his hands roaming down her body and groping her ass tightly. Sucking the cock deep into his mouth Adrien watched as Marinette and Luka made out and groped each other. A fresh wave oflust washed over the model as he watched Luka kiss Marinette.

“You’re sssso perfect Mari,” Luka whispered as he moved his mouth to her neck and started to suck on it. His hands roamed her body as he moved from one side to her neck to the other. Looking down at Adrien he smirked as he pressed his cock deeper into his mouth, to which the model moaned and swallowed around his cock taking the guitarist deeper into his hot mouth.

“That’s it kitty, worship that cock,” Marinette hummed as she arched her body against Luka, her toned leg wrapped around his waist, letting the throbbing member go Adrien stroked the cock as he panted softly.

“Fuck you two are so sexy together,” He said softly as he runs his hands up Luka’s stomach and back down around to the guitarist’s tight ass. Groping the tight flesh Adrien swallowed the guitarists cock in one go, the head easily sliding down his throat. With a groan Luka pulled Marinette closer and practically shoved his tongue down her throat, his hands surging through her hair as he pinned her to the wall, causing her to jerk against him with a pleasure filled moan.

Adrien let go of the cock and watched as the two most important people in his life made out in front of him, his emerald green eyes were dark with lust as he licked his lips. Leaning forward he slowly licked his way up his lady’s leg towards her treasure. The young woman moaned and gripped her other lover as the one in between her legs started to lap at her slit, his tongue masterfully working its way into her.

“That’ssss a good kitty… oh yeah… lick up her cream,” Luka cooed as he watched the blond model. Adrien moaned in reply as he continued to suck and probe the woman above him, his tongue stabbing deep into her as he ate her out. His hands gripping her tight ass as he pulled her even closer onto him. Sealing his mouth over her slit he sucked hard on her nub as he felt her start to gush. Her moan of pleasure echoed in the shower as she almost collapsed onto his face. Pulling himself to his feet he pulled the smaller woman close and kissed her deeply, his tongue surging past her lips and claiming her as his. Luka smiled as he watched Adrien and Marinette as they made out, walking up behind Adrien, Luka runs his hands down his lovers back until he reaches the models round taunt ass, grabbing a cheek he does the same to Marinette, moving in between them he pulls them closer to himself.

“Mmmm Luka,” Adrien whispered softly as he arched into his partner’s touch. As Luka gave his ass a tight squeeze Adrien slowly opened his eyes and moaned softly as he felt Luka’s aching member pulse against his leg.Letting the designer’s mouth go the model turns his attention back to his other partner, licking his lip he leans in close and licks his way up the guitarists neck.

“That’ssss a good kitty,” Luka moaned softly as he felt his eyes flutter closed as he basked in the sensations that his lovers gave him. Adrien smirked as he nips the guitarists ear playfully.

“I want you to fuck me snake boy,” The model purred as he licks the shell of the other man’s ear. The wielder of the snake miraculous shivered as he feels a stirring in his loins as he turns his head, capturing the models lips in a deep kiss. Adrien moans deeply as he presses himself fully against the man.

“Oh I will kitty, you can be sssure of that,” Luka moaned as he gropes the model’s ass tighter. Adrien moans softly as he pants, his eyes were lidded as he arched into the guitarists touch. The guitarists hand moved from the firm globe of the model's ass towards his crack. A shiver ran down Adrien's body as he arched more into the touch of his lover. A gasp slipped past his pink lips as he felt the familiar feeling of a finger sliding into his hole.

Marinette watched as Adrien melted into Luka's touch, there was no denying that the musician had magic fingers, she knew that fact all too well herself. She was just lucky enough to have not only two loving boyfriends but two very supportive parents. When she'd told her parents she was dating both Adrien and Luka she was overwhelmed by their support. She blinked as she watched as Luka dropped to his knees and spread their lover's cheeks, leaning he, he gave the twitching hold a slow lick. A soft moan escaped the blonde man's lips as he arched his ass back harder against his lover.

Another moan spilled from the model's lips as he felt Luka probe his ass with his strong tongue. "Oh god... so good..." Adrien mewled as he panted softly, his body trembling as he pressed back against his partner's mouth. Luka moaned as he continued to eat out his boyfriend. Pulling away, Luka grabs his hard cock and lines himself up with Adrien’s ass.

“Breathe for me kitty,” Luka whispered as he licked his partner’s ear. Luka meets Marinette’s gaze and smirks as he pushes into the model’s ass.

“Oh… oh fuck…" Adrien moaned as he arched his back at an almost impossible angle. Luka grabbed the model by his hips as he pulled back and slammed himself deep inside his lover. The sound echoed in the shower and the moans coming from the model sounded like music to the musician’s ears. Leaning over him he draped himself over his lover’s lithe back as he slid deeper into him with each thrust. On every thrust Adrien mewled like a kitten as he clawed at the tile, his head thrown back in pleasure, his pale skin flushed pink from the heat of the shower and the arousal flooding his body. A low growl escaped the older man’s lips as he gave one final thrust and fully draped himself over his younger lover, his cock spasming deep in his lover as he filled him with his seed.

“Oh fuck that was hot,” Marinette panted as she slid down the wall, her fingers deep in her cunt as she fingered herself to orgasm. Adrien panted and mewled softly as he was let go, Luka panted heavily as he caught the model and lowered him to the floor of the shower, the water washing over them all.

Leaning over his lover he pressed his lips to his in a loving kiss, “Bonne année.” Marinette cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. Panting heavily she watched as her lovers made out in front of her, their bodies writhing against each other. Placing her hand over her stomach she watches as her lovers slowly grind against each other, their hands roaming each other. About a half an hour later, all three of them made their way down the hallway and into her parent's apartment.

"Good morning my dears," Sabine called as she poked her head out of the kitchen, her eyes smiling as she saw the three of them.

“Good morning maman,” Luka and Adrien called as they all walked into the kitchen.

******

Later that night, the family were watching the fireworks display on the television, the three lovers were all wrapped around each other as they cuddled, Tom and Sabine had retired early leaving the lovers to their own devices. As the countdown to midnight started the lovers all shared a look as they leaned in and peppered kisses over each other’s face. Luka captured Marinette’s mouth in a deep kiss, feeling a tap on his shoulder Luka turned and kissed the model hard. Adrien pulled back panting as he pulled Marinette to him and kissed her hard as he ran his hands over her body. Cupping her perky tits he gave them a squeeze as he deepened the kiss. Pulling back, the three of them stared into each other’s eyes, “Bonne année mes amours,” Marinette smile gently as she cupped their cheeks.

“Bonne année,” Luka and Adrien echoed as they all turned at watched the fireworks over the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
